Zutara Week 2011
by Sterling95
Summary: All of my drabbles for Zutara Week 2011. T for anticipated themes...
1. Mask

"No. I won't 'heal' his scar!" Katara turned away from the two Fire Nation politicians that had stopped her.

"Lady Katara," one slimy voice said. His tone was one used on a child. The waterbender bristled at the insult. "It is shameful for our leader to be marked by his own element. Surely you can understand that."

She whipped around with a huff. "It is a scar," she said slowly. If they could treat her like a child she could treat them like idiots. "They are caused by healed tissue. Something that has already healed cannot be healed again. His scar isn't a mask you can just take off."

Katara was done dealing with theses morons. She stalked between them, proceeding up the hallway. When her head had cooled she realized that she had gone the exact opposite direction she'd needed to. "Idiot," she hissed before taking the long way back in hopes of avoiding the men.

::~

As Katara left the dining hall Zuko caught up with her. His pale hand captured her elbow and he steered her to his study. The Fire Lord's face told Katara that he'd head about what happened earlier that day. It was written in his smirk.

"What," she demanded. Katara stomped over to a chair and flung herself into it. "I already tried to heal it! You said no, remember!"

He chuckled and sat in the chair beside her. "I know. Before you explode," he said. Zuko had been around the young woman long enough to sense her boiling point… and she was getting dangerously close. "Thank you. For not telling them about this," his hand flipped vaguely toward his ruined eye.

Katara's face softened and she reached over to touch his destroyed cheek. "Of course. It's part of you. I didn't see that for a long time." After a quiet moment she said, "I wouldn't want to change you. I- I love you just like this." Her cheeks flushed.

Zuko was speechless. He drew her closer and kissed her softly. "I'm glad. I love you, too, Katara."


	2. History

**Author's Note: **This is inspired by another deviant's entry for the same prompt. Check it out. Give them love and views! I'll link on my profile, 'kay?

* * *

><p>History honored them in death. Two stone coffins forever sat together, a sad repeat of Oma and Shu.<p>

Carved on one lid was a blazing sun. The other showed a dazzling moon. One wall told their story to the world; a tale of love that defied the spirits.

_But the moon and the sun loved each other so much they were by each other's side everyday. This confused the people greatly, for no one could tell whether it was day or night._

_ To correct this, the spirits separated them, cursing them to chase each other in the sky forever, always apart._

_ But their love was strong, stronger than the spirits. The sun would meet the moon at night and cover her from the spirits' wrath. And the moon would meet the sun during the day and would make him hide behind her, protecting him from the spirits' rage._

* * *

><p>The memorial of the two lovers is still seen in the United Republic. It fills with many couples on the day of an eclipse. In fact, if one were to study the crowd closely, a certain Avatar can be seen in the arms of a strong Fire Nation man. Later, people would say that Avatara Korra cried quietly as she whispered a fond farewell to her past life's dear friends.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yeah. I referenced Legend of Korra cause I rock like that. :D Korra is with Mako because I support MaKorra *insert a don't-kill-me-please smile*. Well, she's kinda saying goodbye to Zuko and Katara for Aang and blessing their love or something like that. :P


	3. Social Networking

**Author's Note: **I'm warning you now. This has more to do with MaKorra (Mako and Korra from Legend of Korra) than with ZuTara. Please don't kill me... it just worked out this way. And... and... the couple is in there. Just. Don't kill me. Now. Enjoy. Please.

* * *

><p>Korra stared hard at the screen. She'd been sitting here for what felt like an eternity, just trying to figure out how she was supposed to do this. With an irritated growl she stood up and went to get a drink. When she came back she felt her anger rise even more. There was Mako. At the computer. Screwing up her profile. "What," she barked, "do you think you're doing?"<p>

"See, you made a mistake." His finger jabbed at the screen and Korra winced. Poking the screen: bad idea. However, he didn't care. "Come here, I'll show you." The firebender took his finger off the screen to flick it at her in a come-hither motion.

She grumbled and came over to his side. "Actually," he continued when she had settled down. "First, you didn't put in that Zuko and Katara got married and had you…" Mako clicked and clicked until Facebook somehow displayed her parents.

"Okay… so, what's the second thing?" Korra had leaned down to see better, one arm was on the desk and one hand was draped across the back of the chair. It made her at eyelevel with her companion.

He smirked and grabbed her chin with one hand. Mako pulled her face gently toward him and kissed her fiercely before saying, "You said you were single." It came out in a huff and the avatar felt her cheeks flame.

"But I am-" He kissed her again. She kissed him back. When they came up for air she gasped out, "Okay. So… I'm not." The firebender smirked again.

"Good, 'cause I already changed it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Quick shout out to Laura-Chan. Thanks for pointing out the double chapter. I'm not sure why that happens, but it happened with a different story I have on here, too.


	4. Secret

Katara flipped over under her sheets, unaccustomed to the muggy heat of Kiyoshi Island. After an extended stay in the North Pole it was almost unbearable. She tried everything—besides ripping the decorative fan off the wall—to get cool. When hours had passed, the waterbender still could not sleep. Sweat dewed along her brow and under her breast bindings. Finally Katara was desperate enough to crawl out of bed and cross to her armoire. Her Water Tribe garb was just too thick for the summer heat.

In the back of one drawer she found what she was looking for—a thin, red-and-gold shirt. Katara slipped off her robe and released herself from her chest wrappings. Her leggings had already been kicked off or she would have removed those, as well.

Before the young woman slipped on the Fire Nation tunic, she held it to her face. She smelled tea leaves, smoke, and a hint of spice. Even after months of travel, it smelled like him. After a long moment Katara slid into the light silk shirt, loosely tying it around her waist.

::~

Suki found her the next morning, curled up in Zuko's shirt. She backed slowly out of the room, a grin on her lips and a silent vow on her heart. She would keep this a secret.


End file.
